


We Can Pretend

by Calis (Calesvol)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Dominant Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M, Submissive Ignis Scientia, Unrequited Love, Wall Sex, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calis
Summary: When Ignis stands around, Noctis can’t help but find his silhouette a little too pleasing. When Ignis notices that Noctis notices him, it leads to something–something that seems a curious way of pretending the adviser isn’t utterly in love with the prince he’s known since childhood.





	We Can Pretend

(Warnings: E, sexual content)

* * *

 

It wasn’t anything most people would find provocative. But maybe that’s why it simply did. All he’d been doing was standing. Shifting weight between his feet, his boot-cut jeans looking a little too flattering to the prince. Noctis wondered if Ignis could feel his eye perversely and almost shamelessly rake over the man’s form, particularly stuck on the curve of his rear. All curves from where Noctis could see; something no man could resist.

 

Being someone who wore his emotions frankly, needless to say the little briefing Gladio had attempted to give them went a little south. Not situationally, or to anyone’s notice, but his gaze could burn a hole through whatever it looked it he was so fixated on Ignis’ ass, the way his jeans made his backside and legs look. It was enough that every conscious desire leered towards thoughts of bending Ignis over something and fucking him until he couldn’t speak coherently.

 

Needless, to say, Ignis noticed the way Noctis was looking at him, and it made the older man flush. And when Noctis saw his head dip and fingers rake through his hair, of how thickly he swallowed, the younger couldn’t help but smirk smugly. The way Ignis became so shy was pretty damn adorable, after all.

 

And it made the tension palpable when it was just the two of them left, Ignis practically burning when he felt Noctis fix a predatory, lusting stare on him so intensely. Maybe it was fortunate that Cape Caem was so remote, that he knew Prompto and Gladio would be left to their own devices for awhile.

 

And after days without any real privacy, it was enough to drive any hot-blooded man up a wall.

 

“You have anything to do, Iggy?” Noctis asked from the blue, but it only seemed to make the heat between them all the more intense, even Ignis looking somewhat broken of his rapture.

 

“Ah, Noct—no. Not that I’m aware of, at least,” he replied softly, backing into a wall while Noctis still advanced nearer, the prince able to feel the noticeable spike in Ignis’ temperature and it took everything he had not to smile victoriously. His breathing was heavy and Noctis almost wanted to bask in the tension coiled tightly and hotly between them.

 

Suggesting that he actually had that high a threshold of patience.

 

Ignis gasped sharply when Noctis pinned him against the wall, bodies flush together and uttered a soft moan from the action, a real, vibrant blush blooming at the sensation of Noctis groping his rear and grinding their groins together. Ignis’ neck was assailed with his teeth and tongue, the blond panting into his ear and moaning outright when he felt Noctis brand him with his teeth, his own arousal straining at the sensation, at the mere thought of being claimed. His hands, unable to resist any longer, buried and raked into Noctis’ soft hair that caused the younger man to practically purr.

 

“You needed this, didn’t you?” Noctis purred throatily, causing Ignis’ head to spin at the husky timbre of his voice. Already deep as it was, like this it sent pleasurable chills down his spine that left him deliciously warm and malleable in its wake. After being the one who led them in so many ways, to have Noctis peeling away his defenses and being the one with greater restraint and control was almost unbearably arousing.

 

“I think you are assuming a lot, Noct. Does it feel that way to you?” Ignis murmured back, being puckish for once as he nibbled on the shell of Noctis’ ear and causing Noctis to kiss up his neck as if in reward. The blond bit back a moan as the ministrations caused his cock to harden, cinching one of his legs to Noctis’ waist as if it’d help create more friction, embarrassed by how needily he ground against Noctis that the younger would surely take notice of.

 

“Yeah, pretty sure,” Noctis simpered as he undid Ignis’ belt buckle, the older man’s pulse racing when it seemed as though he might finally garner some relief from this encounter, only to be confusingly rewarded and crushed in tandem. The prince unzipped his fly, to delve his hand past his jeans and underwear and fondle his rear, seemingly the endgame all along.

 

Ignis gasped as his hips bucked into Noctis’, feeling like gelatin when he took a generous handful of his ass, groping it successively with each causing Ignis to grind harder against Noctis. He felt as though he were drunk, gasping, “You’re torturing me, aren’t you?” in a hushed accusation. Oddly, he felt constrained, glancing longingly at the bed where every ounce of him ached to be beneath Noctis. To open themselves to something more tender, his heart thudding in his throat.

 

“Noctis, might we…?” Ignis inquired softly, eyes softened by yearning that made the prince’s heart melt.

 

Noctis caught on quickly enough. “Yeah, just a sec.” _Gods, he’s just too fucking cute_ , thought the prince. Lowering his leg, Ignis felt coldly bereft when Noctis moved away from him, striding to the bed and laying upon it before dragging Noctis down with him.

 

It was only a moment before Noctis came to cover his own and Ignis rolled his body underneath Noctis, drawing the younger into a deep, sensuous kiss while raking his nails into the prince’s back, kissing deeply and successively that left the older man breathless. Deliberately did Noctis begin unbuttoning Ignis’ dress shirt, pausing when the kissing became sloppy and passionate, Ignis’ face adorably flushed and uttering a soft, indignant sound when Noctis drew away just to admire him. Eyes hazy with pleasure, cheeks coated in a red blush—the sight alone made Noctis hard.

 

The younger’s hand curved over Ignis’ thigh and fondled his ass, encouraging the older to gyrate his hips and grind—hard. Ignis moaned and attempted to chase Noctis’ mouth and withdrawn from the kiss, a whiny note of bereavement heard. “Hang on, Specs,” The younger murmured before fully unbuttoning Ignis’ shirt, lowering by lips and tongue to one of his nipples, Ignis’ breath hitching audibly and body stiffening from the unexpected source of pleasure.

 

“Mm— _Noct_ ,” Ignis cried out before tapering by a moan, throwing his head back and arching sharply beneath Noctis. Something about this snapped a chord in him, wanton with need. Normally, he’d be entirely concerned with pleasuring a partner, but Noctis’ own brand of dominance excited and aroused like nothing else. Fueled from his headstrong and stubborn nature, for once he could allow himself to be totally vulnerable beneath Noctis.

 

“ _Don’t stop_ ,” he panted, **pleaded** in Noctis’ ear as the other came closer to practically devour his neck, raking nails along Noctis’ scalp and mussing his hair that acted like a whip to spur him on. Yearningly, he coaxed Noctis into a deep kiss, a sentimental need while his heart pounded in his ears. These things always felt so surreal, if only because Ignis had been hiding a deep, aching love for Noctis since he was small. Even if he didn’t have the heart to say it, he wanted to. Gods above, he did. Through the action, one of his legs hitched around Noctis’ waist as if to lock him there. It was possessive, yes, but it was something normally so concealed in the chamberlain. Sentiments he wouldn’t dare unveil before the others felt fleetingly acceptable in something as vulnerable as sex.

 

It was selfish, yes, but he wanted to keep Noctis’ desirous looks, his claiming touches, the bruises and hickeys that told a story he wish existed as more than just desperate fiction in his mind.

 

It was when Noctis slipped a hand past his underwear and freed his erect member did Ignis light up beneath him as if he’d been set on fire, and this caused him to burn with pleasure. “ _N o c t_ —“ he moaned into Noctis’ ear, trying to jostle his hips against Noctis’ groin, voice caught on a whine when he stroked his thumb over the head of Ignis’ cock expertly.

 

Noctis began to slide Ignis’ trousers off, followed by his underwear, but did nothing to shed his own clothing. Even though it made Ignis feel somewhat robbed of feeling Noctis’ musculature against his own, there was something undeniably erotic in the way Noctis would remain clothed and he wouldn’t.

 

“This feel okay so far?” Noctis murmured while lavishing Ignis’ neck with attention, the older smiling and nuzzling against the younger’s hair affectionately.

 

“Yes, I think so, Noct,” Ignis sighed contentedly, brows puckered when Noctis kissed him deeply, feeling his tongue lave against his own that triggered his leg to cinch around Noctis’ waist again, an arm wrapping around his neck while the other skimmed beneath his shirt, fingers splaying on the muscle and groaning at how it felt, greedy to have Noctis against his own skin as bare as he. “Must you wear your clothes?” It was a soft plea, but with eyes so tender Noctis felt his chest tighten, unable to resist. Doe-eyed. Gods, it was like a sucker punch to the psyche.

 

“Help me?” Noctis prompted with an affectionate kiss, nuzzling into Ignis’ neck that elicited a rather happy blush from the latter. Ignis gradually pulled the shirt off, tossing it aside until he was greeted by the sight of Noctis’ body, exploring the younger’s chest and torso with aplomb and reveling in the corded muscle beneath his fingertips. When Noctis lowered himself again, Ignis ground upwards at the sensation, loving the unobstructed heat, the softness of his skin and wanting more.

 

Noctis fumbled for the lubricant in the nightstand’s drawer, both men locking lips and Ignis practically clung to Noctis by that point. Ignis gasped into Noctis’ mouth when he felt a finger inserted, brows furrowing and breaking the kiss simply so he could gasp when another was, carefully stretching and preparing him and feeling his tensity gradually relax. Until, it began to feel good and left Ignis wanting more.

 

When Noctis primed and lubed his own erect cock, he kissed Ignis and smiled at him. “You alright? I can stop if you want.” His voice was so tender and affectionate it made Ignis’ heart flutter dizzily in his chest.

 

“Yes, Noct. Please—don’t stop,” Ignis hummed with a bleary nuzzle, feeling what could be described as warm and saturating, heart throbbing with adoration for this boy he wanted more than anything. He gasped when he felt Noctis’ cock at his entrance, gently eased inside and allowing Ignis to adjust to it, the older man squirming beneath him and cinching his legs around Noctis’ waist to keep him there. He would never actualize it as such, would never allow it outside of this instance for decorum’s sake, but he was clinging. He felt warm and hot and utterly, utterly in love with this man.

 

Ignis’ head fell back with a moan when Noctis began thrusting into him properly, working his hips so that Noctis could achieve more depths despite how surreal, hot, and dreamy this all felt. It were as though his mind were stuffed with warm clouds, making him feel like liquid, difficult for his muscles to tense and his back to arch. All he really knew was that he didn’t want it to stop, to continue being at Noctis’ mercy.

 

“Should see the look on your face, Iggy. Looks like you’re somewhere else,” Noctis simpered, drawing Ignis from his rapture somewhat. Being in reality made him realize how he felt, of the warmth, the stickiness between their skin, Noctis’ undulating hips that made him flush from how good it all felt.

 

“How would—“ Ignis was cut off at a soft moan when Noctis thrust into him, clawing into Noctis’ back and carving vibrant red runnels, “...I look to you, Noct?”

 

“Like you’re enjoying yourself.” Ignis seemed motionless until Noctis curved an arm to cradle his neck, the older spellbound as hooded eyes entranced him, pulling Ignis into a kiss like gravity. All his limbs hitched tighter and closer on Noctis reactively, feeling something magmatic and white hot build and build inside of him.

 

It could’ve been a moment of pure, vulnerable honesty. If Ignis had been anyone but someone who had lived a life of political intrigue for years, a life of living without a guarded tongue, maybe he could’ve. But, no—it was impossible, improbable. That didn’t mean he couldn’t feign as though they were both in love, that this was lovemaking, and that he might imagine the words being uttered in the whispered fashion of lovers.

 

They could barely breathe through that kiss, but Ignis didn’t care. And maybe his face felt wet not because of tears, but of a sloppy kiss that was hearty and endearing and made cold crack beneath it. His head lofted when he felt his climax, Noctis taking to kissing the length of his long neck as the older man stiffened and tensed before shuddering with release spilling hot and pearly on his abdomen.

 

It was when Noctis came moments later that Ignis’ eyes shuttered blissfully, limbs falling away as he breathlessly panted into the open air, Noctis holding him all the same.

 

Maybe with this, maybe then, they might at least pretend that they were in love.


End file.
